Naruto Kaguya The Child From Jigoku
by Ryuchiko No Rinnegan
Summary: Bukan Uzumaki, bukan Senju maupun Uchiha. Ia lah Naruto Kaguya. Seorang bocah hasil percobaan Orochimaru yang ia anggap gagal. Namun...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Kaguya : Not A New Legend**

 **BY :** Ryuchiko No Rinnegan

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Advanture

 **Pair :**?

 **Warning :** OOC, (Miss) Typos, Gaje, Abal, Mainstream(May be?), Gray Naru(For Now?), Strong Naru, Smart Naru, Gray Naru, Good Orochi.

"Bicara"

'Batin'

 **"GOAAR"**

(Monster/biju)

#Ciat ciat

(Jutsu)

 **Capter 1 : Avenger**

 **K** onoha, adalah salah satu Desa Shinobi terkuat di antara Desa element nation lainnya.

Desa yang damai dan di penuhi dengan Shinobi-shinobi berkualitas. Konoha di pimpin oleh seorang Hokage, yang tentu saja bisa di pastikan sebagai orang yang terkuat di desa tersebut.

Setidaknya, itulah yang difikirkan orang kebanyakan.

Memang benar.

Namun, **tak sepenuhnya benar.**

Di sebuah rumah kosong Kini, nampak seorang bocah berambut perak sebahu dengan rambut membingkai di kedua sisi wajahnya, berusia sekitar 12 tahun, duduk dengan tangan dan kaki terikat di kursi, tak sadarkan diri, dengan baju kotor dan berantakan, terkoyak di sana-sini, wajah serta tubuhnya di penuhi luka dan memar.

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya. Sudah sekitar 3 jam bocah perak tersebut tak mengubah posisinya itu. Kepalnya tertunduk, Entah dia sedang tidur atau pingsan.

 **Flashback**

Seorang bocah tengah di kerumuni para warga yang sepertinya tengah geram. Bocah tersebut duduk mencium lututnya, tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Apa salahku?". Rintih bocah perak itu pelan.

" 'Apa salahku?' katamu?!. Kau adalah seorang utusan iblis! Kau hanyalah orang asing! Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Hokage-sama, sehingga bisa-bisanya mengizinkan orang asing dari Klan monster untuk tinggal di Konoha yang damai ini?!". Bentak salah seorang warga yang berdiri paling depan.

"Tapi aku tak pernah menyakiti kalian". Lirih sang bocah.

" Heh, tidak untuk sekarang, tapi nanti? Kudengar, si penghianat Orochimaru Memiliki seorang Monster yang juga berasal dari klan Kaguya". Jawab sekaligus sindiran salah seorang warga lainnya.

Sang bocah berambut perak yang diketahui bernama Naruto Kaguya, cukup tersentak dengan perkataan warga tadi.

' Jadi ada yang bernasip sama denganku?'. Batin Naruto.

"Hah, cukup pembicaraan tak penting ini. Ayo semua, hajar bocah ini!". Komando Warga yang lain geram.

Setelah percakapan tersebut, Rombongan warga membawa Naruto ke gudang kosong dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya di kursi, tak lama para warga mulai menghajar Naruto habis-habisan, tanpa ampun.

 **Flashback End**

Malam telah tiba, bintang-bintang mulai menunjukkan ke eksitensi nya. Namun, Naruto masih saja tak bergeming.

 **Mindscape**

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita,terlihat Naruto duduk di kursi kayu dengan kepala tertunduk. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang membelai pipinya.

Naruto cukup kaget, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap seorang yang membelai pipinya tadi.

"Siapa?". Tanya Naruto datar.

Bukannya menjawab, sosok tersebut justru kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau sedang di siksa,bocah?"

" **MENGGELIKAN** ". Ejek seseorang tadi.

" Lihat, tuanmu datang lagi". Lanjut orang tadi.

 **Real World**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan datanglah seorang laki-laki berbadan besar membawa sebuah cambuk. Tak lama, laki-laki tersebut mencambuki Naruto habis-habisan.

"Aaaaarrgghh... Aaargghh hosh hosh Aaaarghh.". Teriak kesakitan Naruto, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sampai mana hitunganmu bocah sial?". Tanya laki-laki tadi di sela-sela sesi pencambukannya.

"Lima ratus lima puluh sembilan... Lima ratus lima puluh dua huaaarrgh.". Teriak Naruto di sela-sela hitungannya.

 **Naruto POV**

'Dia menyuruhku menghitung mundur 7 dari 1000. Awalnya aku tak mengerti apa tujuannya menyuruhku menghitung mundur'.

'Tapi, kini ku sadari..'.

'Ternyata..'.

'Cara tersebut bertujuan supaya..'

'Fikiranku tetap tersadar'.

"Aaaarrgh.. Lima ratus empat puluh lima.. Arrggh".

'Aku terikat dengan angka-angka itu'.

"Lima ratus tiga puluh delapan.. Aargghh".

'Dia mencambukku lagi'.

" Aaarggh".

'Lagi..'

'Lagi..'

'Lagi..'

"Aargghh.."

'Lagi..'

'Dan lagi'.

"Aargghh..."

'Setelah luka-luka ku mulai ber regenerasi..'.

'Lama-lama aku menyadari..'

'Bahwa diriku telah berubah menjadi...'.

' **MONSTER** '

 **Naruto POV OFF**

 **Mindscape**

"Ku dengar kau sangat menyayangi ibumu, Naruto?".

"Heeh?, apa itu ibumu Naruto?". Tanya sosok tersebut menunjuk seorang wanita.

Tiba-tiba ruangan tadi berubah menjadi rumah naruto dulu saat masih kecil, terlihat seorang wanita Muda berambut perak panjang berusia 30 tahunan sedang membuat sebuah rangkaian bunga yang terbuat dari kertas. Tak lama datanglah seorang bocah laki-laki berambut perak sebahu,berusia 5 tahun berlari mendekati wanita tersebut.

"Ne ne, Oka-chan, ajari Nalu cara melempar shuriken dong". Ujar bocah tersebut kepada sosok yang di panggil ibu tadi.

" Ne Naruto, apa itu kau? Ternyata kau cukup manis juga". Komentar sosok tadi.

"Iya, dulu aku sering sekali kesulitan melakukan sesuatu.". Jawab Naruto tersenyum melihat kenangan masa lalunya dulu.

" Naru-chan, baca dulu buku petunjuknya ya. Nanti kalau sudah paham, Oka-chan pasti ngajarin Naru-chan kok". Jawab sang ibu dengan senyum tipis seraya mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Oke Oka-chan,". Jawab Naruto kecil riang.

Kemudian anak itu berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan buku.

Anak itu mengambil sebuah buku dari salah satu rak, kemudian membacanya di sebuah meja yang telah tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

" Tempat ini?". Tanya sosok asing itu lagi.

"Ini ruangan kerja Ayahku dulu, dulu ayahku seorang Ninja yang sangat berpengaruh di desaku. Setelah ayahku meninggal, ia meninggalkan banyak buku disini, semenjak itulah aku suka membaca". Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana ayahmu itu?"

"Ayahku meninggal sebelum aku bisa mengingat sesuatu tentangnya". Jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau tak merasa kesepian?". Tanya sosok itu.

" Tidak, aku punya buku-buku peninggalan ayahku. Aku juga punya ibu yang selalu baik padaku. Ibuku adalah sosok yang sangat hebat. Dia menjadi Kunoichi sekaligus ibu rumah tangga. Ia tak pernah marah, tak pernah menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Ibuku adalah kebanggaanku.". Jawab Naruto.

" 'Naru, orang baik sepertimu bisa bahagia meskipun kau sendirian' begitu kata ibuku". Ujar Naruto.

" 'Lebih baik di sakiti dari pada menyakiti, orang baik bisa bahagia dengan hal itu', itulah hal yang sering ibuku ajarkan padaku". Lanjut Naruto.

"Hee? Ibumu benar-benar luar biasa..".

" Itulah mengapa kau menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini.". Lanjut sosok tadi seraya memainkan rambut panjangnya.

 **Real World**

"Lumayan juga kau bocah...".

" Kau tahu kenapa aku memperlakukanmu secara istimewa?". Lanjut laki-laki yang menyiksa Naruto tadi.

"Kau berasal dari clan kaguya, kau juga memiliki kekuatan yang aneh.."

"Seorang Kaguya dengan kekuatan tersembunyi."

"Bolehkah aku membunuhmu?!"

"Bolehkah aku menyiksamu.?!". Teriak ala psikopat lelaki itu.

Naruto terkaget, ternyata lelaki itu bukan sembarang lelaki, dia adalah seorang Shinobi berpengetahuan luas.

" kau tau apa ini Naruto?". Tanya lelaki itu seraya menunjukn seekor Kalajengking gurun sengat merah, kecil tapi sangat mematikan.

Naruto mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau ku masukkan ke dalam telingamu?". Tawar sosok tadi lengkap dengan tawa psyco.

" Ja-jangan, aku mohon.."

"Aku mohon jangaaan!". Teriak Naruto ketakutan.

Seolah tak mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto, lelaki tadi tetap memasukkan serangga beracun tadi kedalam telinga Naruto.

" Aaaaarrrgghhhh.. Huuaaaaargghh...". Teriak Naruto kesakitan sekencang-kencangnya.

"Huhuahahahahaha..". Tawa mengerikan slelaki tadi.

" Bunuh aku.."

"Ku mohon, bunuhlah aku..". Tangis Naruto.

 **Minscape**

"'Lebih baik di sakiti dari pada menyakiti' benar-benar menyedihkan". Ujar sosok asing itu.

" Hey, apa yang mereka lakukan pada ibumu Naruto?". Tanya sosok itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba setting berubah. Terlihat ibu Naruto di tangkap beberapa orang Shinobi, ibu Naruto di pukuli dan di perkosa para Shinobi tersebut. Naruto kecil tak bisa berbuat banyak, berkali-kali ia mencoba menyelamatkan ibunya. Tapi apa daya seorang anak berusia 5 tahun, menghadapi segerombolan Shinobi.

Dengan emosi yang memuncak, tanpa sadar, bahu Naruto muncul sebuah tonjolan, yang lama-lama terlihat seperti sebuah tulang. Dengan instingnya Naruto mulai mencabut tulang yang berada di bahunya tadi. Setelah tulang itu tercabut, ternyata tulang tersebut berbentuk sebuah pisau yang tajam. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera mencengkram erat senjatanya tadi dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa kearah Shinobi terdekat yang menyakiti ibunya. Tanpa ragu Naruto langsung menusuk kepala Shinobi tersebut. Seketika tewaslah Shinobi tadi.

Melihat seorang temannya tewas, rombongan Shinobi itu pun murka bukan main. Melihat Naruto yang terpojokkan, meski sudah sangat kelelahan ibu Naruto pun tetap ingin menyelamatkan putra semata wayangnya.

"Larii Naruto...!". Teriak ibunya

Demi menyelamatkan putranya, ibu Naruto menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk merapal jutsu terakhirnya.

" **Sawarabi No Mai** ". (Ribuan hutan tulang).

Naruto yang mendengar perintah ibunya pun segera pergi lari menyelamatkan diri. Ribuan tulang tajam keluar dari dalam tanah, membantai siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu. Tak lama setelah menggunakan jurus tadi, ibu Naruto pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Para Shinobi yang mengetahui tekhnik ini pun segera lari menjauh. Tapi apa daya, serangan tersebut terlalu cepat untuk di hindari, akhirnya mereka tewas bersama-sama.

Kembali keruangan serba hitam

"Ketidak berdayaan seseorang lah yang membuat hidupnya menderita.". Ujar sosok tadi.

" Jika saja kau lebih kuat saat itu, pasti kau berhasil menyelamatkan ibumu."

"Jika saja kau lebih kuat saat pembantaian Kekkei Genkai itu, kau mungkin bisa menyelamatkan keluargamu."

"Jika saja kau mampu membunuh Yagura, seluruh pengguna Kekkei Genkai di sana pasti terselamatkan."

" **Itu semua salahmu Naruto.** " lanjut sosok tadi.

"Andaikan kau bisa membunuh laki-laki ini, kau pasti tak kan menderita sekarang."

Naruto hanya terdiam, namun, tatapan matanya mulai menggelap.

" Apakah kau membenci mereka?"

"Iya"

"Apakah kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Iya!".

Kali ini mata Naruto menatap tajam penuh tekad kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi, apa kau punya kemampuan untuk balas dendam? Heh,bocah?". Tanya sosok itu lagi.

Naruto terdiam, raut muka penuh ambisinya kini di gantikan dengan ekspresi kelam.

Sosok itu Menyeringai.

" Aku tak punya kekuatan". Jawab Naruto sendu.

"Jika aku membunuh orang itu dan menyelamatkanmu, apakah kau akan mengikutiku?".

"Ya, Aku bersedia.!"

"Jika aku menawarimu kekuatan yang luar biasa, akankah kau bersedia menjadi pengikut setiaku?".

" Jika aku mewujudkan rencana balas dendam mu, apakah kau bersedia melakukan semua keinginanku?". Tawar sosok tersebut.

"Iya, aku bersedia!". Jawab Naruto tegas. Di dalam matanya memancarkan ambisi yang begitu kuat.

" Meskipun Aku menyuruhmu melewati Neraka untuk mencapai ambisimu itu?".

"Meskipun kau mungkin akan mati?".

Hanya di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan penuh keyakinan dari Naruto.

Seringai lebar terpampang di wajah sosok tadi.

" Anak baik''. Ujar Sosok tersebut.

 **Real World**

"Huahahaha.. Kau begitu menarik Naruto. Aku ingin lebih menyiksamu lagi. Huahaha arg-ohok." tawa lelaki yang menyiksa Naruto tadi di akhiri dengan sebuah batuk kan.

Darah segar keluar begitu deras dari mulut lelaki tadi, ia meraba dada nya yang terasa sangat sakit. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat sebuah Katana menembus dadanya, atau lebih tepatnya jantungnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa...?". Tanya lelaki tersebut di ujung riwayatnya.

" **Jraaassh**.."

" **Bruukk** ".

Lelaki tersebut jatuh-tewas- setelah pedang yang menembus dadanya di cabut secara kasar. Memperlihatkan dada yang berlubang dan di penuhi darah berwarna merah kehitaman.

Naruto terkaget, siapa orang asing tadi? Dengan mudahnya ia mengalahkan lelaki yang menyiksa nya tadi.

"Kenalkan namaku Orochimaru, kau mungkin sudah tau siapa aku". Sosok tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

Naruto tentu saja terkejut bukan main, siapa yang tak kenal dengan Orochimaru sang Nukenin sekaligus Sannin legendaris, yang terkenal akan ambisius, suka ber eksperimen dan rela melakukan apapun demi tercapainya tujuannya.

" Na-namaku Naruto Kaguya" Jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Ya, aku tau segala tentangmu, aku telah lama memperhatikanmu. Bagaimana? Maukah kau meninggalkan Desa keparat ini dan berlatih di bawah bimbinganku seperti janjimu tadi, ne Naruto-kun?". Ajak Orochimaru.

" baiklah, aku mengerti Orochimaru-sama". Jawab Naruto sopan.

"Ma, jangan terlalu formal Naruto-kun, cukup panggil aku Orochimaru-sensei". Sanggah Orochimaru.

" Hai, Orochimaru-sama".

Orochimaru mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Naruto berdiri, yang tentu saja di sambut Naruto yakin.

Sekejap mereka hilang dalam kepulan asap putih tebal.

In A another Place

Pofth..

Kepulan asap putih tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kegelapan, tak lama asap putih itu pun hilang dan Nampaklah Naruto dan Orochimaru.

"Baiklah Naruto, seperti yang telah aku janjikan. Aku akan merubahmu menjadi Shinobi terkuat. Tp dengan Syarat, kau akan selalu mematuhi perkataanku, dan jangan pernah protes tentang apapun yang q suruh." Orochimaru Membuka pembicaraan.

"Wakatta." jawab Naruto dingin, meski begitu, sorot mata yang haus akan kekuatan nampak jelas disana.

"Bagus, sekarang ayo kita menuju Lab. Ku. Aku ingin memberimu hadiah sebagai salam perkenalan dariku." ajak Orochimaru, yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

Orochimaru pun segera melangkah menuju Laboratorium Rahasianya, di susul Naruto dr belakang.

Setelah sampai, Orochimaru segera Memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dia berjalan kearah pojok ruangan. Menggigit jarinya, segera ia mengoleskan darah yang keluar dari jarinya, dan kemudian ia membuat rentetan segel tangan yang sangat panjang. Setelah itu, ia menggebrakkan tangannya kearah tembok tersebut. Cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dr tembok yang ia sentuh tadi, tak lama batu-batu tembok itu pun bergeser dengan perlahan namun pasti. Hingga kemudian, muncullah Sebuah tabung berisi cairan Berwarna hitam dengan kilatan berwarna merah yang seakan saling sambar-menyambar dari dalam tabung tersebut.

Orochimaru kemudian mengambil tabung tersebut dan berancang kearah sebuah ranjang periksa di dalam Lab. Tersebut.

"Naruto, berbaringlah disini."

"Baik." Naruto mengikuti perintah sang Sannin.

Orochimaru menyedot semua cairan aneh yang berada di dalam tabung tersebut menggunakan Jarum suntik yang cukup besar.

"Kau siap Naruto? Kau tahu sendiri kan, kosekuensi apa yang terjadi jika percobaan ini gagal? Kau akan mati." Jelas Orochimaru dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Aku siap, aku tak peduli jika aku akan mati ataupun Hancur lebur sekalipun, asalkan masih ada kesempatan untuk diriku, untuk menjadi orang yang terkuat." jawab Naruto tegas, tak sedikitpun keraguan terpancar disana.

"Bagus, pertama, Aku ingin menanamkan Segel kutukan padamu. Aku telah lama meneliti,memodifikasi dan menyempurnakan sebuah Segel kutukan, yang telah ku beri nama, JIGOKU NO JUIN (Segel kutukan Neraka). Ini adalah segel yang paling sempurna yang pernah aku buat, ini bahkan jauh lebih kuat daripada Ten No juin(Segel kutukan Surga) yang pernah aku berikan ke salah satu muridku, yang akan menjadi Partnermu kelak. Dan aku berSumpah aku tak akan membuat segel ini lagi. Jadi, Berbahagialah kau Naruto.! Kau akan mendapatkan Kekuatan yang Maha Dasyat. Yang hanya kaulah satu-satunya Manusia yang memilikinya. Khu khu khu. Huahahaha". Jelas panjang lebar Orochimaru, dengan tawa mengerikan di akhir penjelasannya.

Orochimaru pun mulai memasangkan Rantai pada leher,perut,lengan dan kaki Naruto.

"Bersiaplah Naruto. Ini akan SANGAT menyakitkan."

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, tapi kalau di perhatikan dengan jelas, keringat dingin bercucuran dari dalam tubuhnya.

Segera, Orochimaru menyuntikkan Cairan tersebut kearah Leher Naruto.

"HUWAAAAA... AAARRRGGGHH.. HWAAAA". Teriak Naruto kesakitan. Teriakan kencang dan memilukan terus keluar dari mulut Naruto, tubuhnya menggeliat kesana kemari. Tiba-tiba kulit Naruto mulai mengelupas dan Tak lama, kulit yang mengelupas tersebut terbakar, dan berubah menjadi asap berwarna hitam yang pekat, tak lama asap tebal tersebut menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, dan sekarang terlihat seperti Kepompong Raksasa berwarna Hitam. Dan seketika, suara teriakan dan geliatan Naruto berhenti setelahnya.

"Proses pertama, sukses. Sekarang semuanya tergantung padamu Naruto. Kau mampu melewati fase ini dan mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa, atau Mati di makan kabut tersebut." Gumam Orochimaru, dan segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Seringaiannya Semakin melebar,. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dia akan mendapatkan tubuh yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan.

 **TBC**

Hallo Minna-san. Kembali lagi Ryuchiko come back.

Ff yg satu aja belum kelar malah udah buat Ff lg. Gomen ya minna.

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus gk?

Disini Ryuchiko buat Naruto berasal dari clan Kaguya. Bosen, tiap ane baca FF pasti kalau gk dr klan Namikaze,Uchiha, Uzumaki, ataupun Senju.

Btw model rambutnya disini mirip dengan model rambut sasuke pas perang dunia shinobi, minus Naruto gk pake model pantat ayam n rambut nya berwarna perak.

Pokoknya, mukanya mirip 11-12 dengan Cacuke. Bosen kalau muka Naruto mirip Minato terus. Anti mainstream broh.

Ane author anti mainstream broo.. Meskipun ada yg mainstream, tp q buat sebeda mungkin. Oh ya, ada beberapa Scene yg Ryuchiko ambil dr fandom sebelah, ada yang tau?

N apakah ada yg bisa memberi saran tentang kekuatan Naruto?

coba tebak Murit Orochimaru pengguna ten no juin yg akan jadi partner naruto ntar siapa hayoo?

Kenapa segel kutukan Naruto gk di lakukan dgn sebuah gigitan mesra dr Orochimaru?

Penjelasaannya ada d Chapter depan.

Apakah pairing itu perlu?

Monggo sarannya guys.

Seperti biasa, ff ini update gk tentu harinya, tergantung mood dan waktu lenggang saya.

Ja, monggo Reviewnya gan...

arigatou minna

Btw segala hal yg belum jelas td mungkin Ryuchiko ceritakan melalui flashback d chapter2 dpan.

Jaa minna..


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Kaguya The Child Of Kigoku**

 **BY :** Ryuchiko No Rinnegan

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Advanture

 **Pair :**?

 **Warning :** OOC, (Miss) Typos, Gaje, Abal, Mainstream(May be?), Gray Naru(For Now?), Strong Naru, Smart Naru, Gray Naru, Good Orochi.

"Bicara"

'Batin'

 **"GOAAR"**

(Monster/biju)

#Ciat ciat

(Jutsu)

Sebulan kemudian

Naruto POV

"Ukh.."

Perlahan ku buka mataku. Hal yang pertama kali aku rasakan kali ini adalah rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada kepalaku, serasa di timpa batu puluhan ton, ku pijat pelan kepalaku, berharap rasa sakit ini segera hilang. Aku melihat sekeliling. Hm, ternyata semua ini bukan mimpi. Terakhir kali yang aku ingat adalah saat aku di siksa para warga keparat itu dan aku di selamatkan oleh ular pedofil yang menjanjikan kekuatan padaku. Dan setelah itu aku dijadikan bahan percobaanya. Ya aku tak ingat apapun lagi setelahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekuatan. Apakah aku sudah menjadi kuat?

Aku memang merasakan suatu kekuatan yang besar dalam tubuhku, tapi, untuk memastikan kekuatan apa yang aku dapat saat ini, sebaiknya aku menanyakanya langsung pada si ular pedofil itu.

Naruto POV end

Saat Naruto akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, dan muncullah seseorang yang saat ini ingin ia temui.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Naruto-kun". Sapa sosok tadi.

" Aku tak akan mati semudah itu Bakoro pedofil -sensei." jawab sekaligus ejek Naruto.

'Twich'

Muncullah sebuah perempatan di kepala sosok tadi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Bakoro pedofil, Naruto-kun.?". Tanya Sosok tadi setengah emosi.

" Ya kau. Bakoro singkatan dari Baka Orochimaru. Kalau soal panggilan pedofil kau pasti tau alasannya." jawab Naruto santai.

"Dasar murid Kamvreet.!. Haaaaahh huuufth". Hela Orochimaru mencoba bersabar.

" Ngoahahaha. Lucu sekali ekspresimu itu sensei. Nah sekarang aku akan serius." tawa Naruto kencang, di akhiri dengan nada serius di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kekuatan apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Apakah aku sudah menjadi kuat?" Tanya Naruto beruntun dengan nada serius.

" Ma ma ma, tanya nya satu-satu Naruto-kun. Baiklah akan ku jawab. Kekuatan yang aku berikan padamu adalah segel kutukan Neraka atau kau bisa menyebutnya Jigoku No Juin. Segel ini akan memberikan Kekuatan yang sangat besar padamu, tergantung pada tekat dan latihanmu. Segel ini agak berbeda dengan segel kutukanku yang lainnya. Biasanya aku memberi segel kutukan hanya dengan menggigit orang yang akan ku beri segel kutukan. Tapi Jigoku No Juin terlalu berat untukku. Jadi aku tak mau mengambil resiko dengan menghancurkan tubuhku demi memberimu kekuatan ini, meskipun jujur saja aku sangat ingin menggigit lehermu Naruto-kyun". Jelas Orochimaru panjang lengkap dengan nada menggoda di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hoek, cuih. Berhentilah bicara menjijikkan seperti itu Orochimaru. Lalu apa lagi?". Tanya Naruto lagi dengan tampang jijik.

" Ma, jangan kaku gitu dong. Baiklah. Setelah itu saat tubuhmu sudah menerima segel yang aku berikan. Kemudian aku menginjeksikan Serum Ekstak DNA dari bola mata Byakugan, Sharingan dan juga sel Hokage pertama. Meskipun sangat sulit meng ekstrak semua DNA yang berbeda itu menjadi satu. Dan tentu saja banyak kegagalan saat aku membuat serum ini. Dan jujur saja Demi menyempurnakan serum ini, aku rela menghabiskan semua stok DNA sel hokage pertama dan Mata Sharingan. Itu semua demi dirimu, Naruto-kun." lanjut Orochimaru, senyum tulus terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Orochimaru-sensei." Ucap Naruto tulus seraya menundukan kepalanya pertanda hormat.

"Lalu?". Lanjut Naruto.

"Setelah itu kau bangun Sebulan setelahnya. Bagaimana Naruto-kun? Kau tentu sudah merasakan kekuatanya kan? Apa kau ingin mencoba nya?" tanya Orochimaru dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Baiklah. Tolong latih aku. Buat aku menjadi tak terkalahkan Sensei.!". Ujar Naruto serius.

" Baiklah, mari kita pergi ke tempat latihan". Balas orochimaru.

Orochimaru memegang pundak Naruto, Kemudian munculah asap putih tebal mengelilingi mereka berdua, tak lama asap putih itu pun memudar dan lenyap.

TRAINING GROUND

#Booofth

Muncullah asap putih, setelah pudar nampaklah sosok Orochimaru dan Naruto.

Tak lama orochimaru pun menuju sisi lain pada ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo serang aku Naruto." Teriak Orochimaru dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto.

Segera, Naruto berlari kearah Orochimaru. Ia menendang perut dan kepala secara membabi buta mencoba merobohkan sensei nya itu. Tapi bukan orochimaru namanya jika ia kalah semudah itu. Dengan mudah Orochimaru menepis semua serangan Naruto dan menendang perut Naruto dengan keras, hingga ia terpental lumayan jauh.

'Tenaga nya memang kuat, tapi layaknya Katana yang belum di asah. Ini belum cukup.' batin Orochimaru.

Orochimaru kembali menyerang Naruto.

Ia mulai mencoba menjegal kaki Naruto, tapi dengan refleknya, Naruto segera melompat. Menyadari serangannya gagal, Orochimaru mulai memukul dan menendang Naruto secara terorganisir. Adu Taijutsu pun tak dapat di hindari. Meskipun Orochimaru yang mendominasi kali ini. Beberapa pukulan dan tendangan dapat Naruto tepis, tapi jauh lebih banyak serangan yang telak mengenai tubuh Naruto.

Sebuah tendangan Keras telak mendarat tepat di dada Naruto. Hingga membuat ia terpental jauh menabrak dinding batu.

Menyadari lawannya dalam kondisi yang tak menguntungkan, segera orochimaru mengambil sebuah Kunai, dan segera melesat kearah Naruto. Setelah sampai pada jarak yang tepat, Orochimaru mencoba menusuk perut Naruto yang mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

#TRAAAAANG#

Mata Orochimaru membelalak lebar, seranganya berhasil Naruto tepis mengunakan pisau tulang Khas clan Kaguya.

Kemudian Orochimaru melompat mundur dan menyimpan lagi kunai nya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup Naruto-kun." Orochimaru membuka suara.

'Tubuh serta serangannya memang kuat, tapi aku sangat terkesan dengan refleknya tadi. Dengan latihan yang benar, ia akan menjadi mesin pembunuh yang luar biasa. Khukhukhu' batin Orochimaru.

"Hosh hosh hosh, Kau ingin membunuhku, sialan? Hosh hosh". Umpat Naruto dengan terengah-engah.

" Jangan marah Naruto-kun. Itu semua ku lakukan agar kau menjadi kuat." Jawab Orochimaru dengan penekankan pada Kata kuat.

Mendengar penuturan senseinya itu, Naruto hanya terdiam

"Serangan dan tubuhmu memang kuat Naruto-kun. Aku juga terkejut dengan reflekmu yang bagus. Dengan Latihan yang benar, aku yakin kau akan menjadi sangat kuat. Apalagi setelah kekuatan yang aku berikan padamu telah Bangkit."

"Untuk mengurangi Kekuranganmu, aku akan menyuruh bawahan kepercayaanku untuk melatihmu." Ujar Orochimaru panjang.

"Kimimaro, Kabuto, kemarilah." panggil Orochimaru.

Tak lama muncullah dua orang pria. Yang satu seorang pemuda berusia 18tahun, berambut perak, memakai yukatta berwarna Putih. Dan seorang lagi seorang pria berusia 22tahunan berambut abu-abu, memakai kaca mata.

"Kenalkan Ia Adalah Kimimaro Kaguya, seperti yang kau tahu, ia memiliki kekuatan sepertimu, ya dia juga masih berhubungan darah denganmu." tunjuk Orochimaru kepada si pemuda berambut perak.

"Sedangkan dia, bernama Kabuto. Dia adalah anak buah kepercayaanku sekaligus salah satu ninja medis terbaik disini." jelas Orochimaru menunjuk pria tersebut.

"Kenalkan, Namaku Naruto Kaguya, Yorosiku Onegaisimatsu." Ujar Naruto seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya pertanda hormat.

"Mulai Sekarang, Mereka yang akan melatihmu Naruto-kun." lanjut Orochimaru.

"Dan satu lagi, akan ku perkenalkan Murid kebanggaanku." lanjut Orochimaru.

Dari lorong yang gelap, tiba-tiba terlihat sepasang mata berwarna merah yang bersinar menakutkan. sosok dengan mata menakutkan tersebut mulai mendekat. Ketika sosok tersebut telah sampai di training ground yang terang, Nampaklah seorang anak laki-laki berusia 13tahun berwajah tampan, yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Yang membedakan hanya warna rambut, gaya rambut dan warna bola mata.

"Namanya Adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, ia lihat dalam-dalam mata Naruto, entah kenapa ia merasa jika anak ini memiliki tatapan tajam yang sama persis dengannya. Dia melihat ambisi dan balas dendam di sosok Naruto.

Naruto yang di tatap tajam dengan Sharingan yang mengerikan pun tak gentar. Ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke ketika ia tatap dalam mata Sasuke.

"Kenalkan, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ku harap kita bisa akur." ujar Sasuke lembut dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Namaku Naruto Kaguya, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." jawab Naruto, dengan senyum tulus.

'Sepertinya aku telah menemukan Seorang Saudara'. Batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Orochimaru dan kedua anak buahnya pun terkejut. Jarang sekali ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

'Mereka pasti akan akur'. Batin mereka bersamaan.

Enam Tahun Kemudian.

Dengan Latihan yang sangat keras selama enam tahun terakhir, Akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ia memiliki Beberapa kekuatan yang ia sembunyikan dari semua Orang. Naruto telah berhasil membangkitkan mutasi dari sebuah Doujutsu. pergabungan Dari Sharingan dan Byakugan. Bola mata berwarna Perak Khas Byakugan dengan pola tiga tomoe Khas Sharingan, terbenam di kedua bola matanya. juga ia mampu mencapai Segel kutukan level 3.

Naruto dan Sasuke berteman sangat baik. Mereka bagaikan kegelapan dan cahaya yang terjebak dalam jurang kebencian.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti saudara kembar. Sasuke pun telah jauh berkembang.

Naruto pun berteman baik dengan Kimimaro, ia telah menganggap Kimimaro seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Ia merahasiakan Banyak kekuatannya, bertujuan agar tak ada yang mengetahui kekuatannya. Seperti Salah satu peraturan Shinobi, Jangan pernah menunjukan kekuatanmu kepada seseorang yang bisa jadi menjadi Musuhmu.

Bahkan, Naruto merahasiakan Mutasi Doujutsunya dari Sasuke.

Kalau boleh jujur, bahkan Naruto sendiri belum tahu betul kemampuan apa yang tertanam dalam Doujutsunya. Ia sering ingin mencoba menggali kemampuannya, namun terlalu berbahaya melatihnya disini, mengingat banyak sekali mata-mata Orochimaru di markas ini.

Ia juga berencana menggunakan Kemampuan pertama dari dojutsunya kelak kepada Seseorang yang telah membunuh Kimimaro. Ia benar-benar bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam Kimimaro.

Benar, Kimimaro kini telah tewas setahun yang lalu,dibunuh Shinobi Konoha dan Suna dimisi terakhirnya.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bertapa. Mencoba memperbaiki kontrol chakra yang kurang pas di bawah guyuran air terjun dalam gua yang gelap.

Seorang laki-laki muncul tiba-tiba di pinggir kolam meditasi.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Kalian berdua di panggil Orochimaru-sama." ujar sosok tadi.

"Hn,kami akan segera kesana, Kabuto." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Di Ruangan Orochimaru

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami, pedo-sensei?". Tanya Naruto terkesan mengejek.

" Aku ada misi untuk kalian berdua." Jawab Orochimaru tersenyum. Sepertinya ia telah terbiasa di ejek muritnya tersebut.

"Misi kalian Adalah menculik Seorang Tiruan Jinchuriki Kyubi di kuil Api, Tangkap dia dan bawa ia kemari." Lanjut Orochimaru.

"Hoaammhh, merepotkan sekali, apa untungnya bagi kami?". Tanya Naruto cuek sambil menguap.

"Sudah ku kira kau akan berkata seperti itu. Aku akan membagi masing-masing 20% Chakra dari tiruan Chakra kyuubi tersebut kepada kalian berdua. Minat?". Terang orochimaru dengan sebuah seringai mengembang di bibirnya.

" Menarik, bagaimana menurutmu,Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kau, Naruto" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Yosh, baiklah, kami terima misi ini" Ujar Naruto yang mulai menyeringai.

"Ok, kalian bisa memulai misi hari ini juga. Ingat, aku tak pernah menerima kata gagal dari kalian." Ujar Orochimaru serius.

"Kata-katamu seakan-akan mengatakan kalau kita pernah gagal saja, pedo-sensei?!" Jawab Naruto yang merasa diremehkan.

"Hah, baiklah aku percaya dengan kekuatan kalian. Satu lagi, aku mendapat info dari mata-mataku kalau Akatsuki juga mengincar si tiruan jinchuriki tersebut, dan juga si jinchuriki tersebut di jaga oleh pendeta dari kuil api dan juga empat Jounin dari Konoha. Akan sangat besar kemungkinan kalian akan bertemu dengan mereka dalam misi ini. Pastikan kalian menghancurkan mereka. Dan kembalilah dengan Selamat." Terang Orochimaru serius.

"Hn". Gumam Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

To Be Continue

Yo minna, akhirnya Chapter dua Update. Gmana menurut kalian? Jelek ya? Minta sarannya dong. Kekuatan apa yang akan author masukkan ke Naruto?

Gomen ya kalau Update nya lama, coz admin sibuk bgt Kerja.

#Sesi Answer of Question:

UzuHyuu689 : Kurasa disini pairing gk perlu biar Anti-Mainstream,, kalo perlu mungkin wanita yg bisa menyadarkan Naruto dari balas dendam...

Oke se-itu aja, , Lanjuuuuut! Author-san. . .

Answer: Ane memang gk menonjolkan sebuah Pair, saran yg bagus. Akan ane timbang2 deh.

kuro-s:menarik , sy suka gan critanya oh ya kalo naru ama baka-oro slama bertahun tahun apa sifat naru ketularan oro-sensei? dan untk. pairing mungkin tayuya bisa . ok NEXT :V :D

Answer: Sifat Naru chan gk bakal kaya bakoro deh. Maksutdnya sifat yg pedofil plus maho bukan? :v . pairing masih ane timbang2 bro.

From: Guest:Pairingnya yaoi dumss thorr,khukhukhu

ItaNaru atau SasuNaru jg blh kok,kyaaaaa

apalagi Mpreg,makin ber *kya kya* riaaaa

btw,next yoo .. yg jd partner naruto sasuke kh?aku sih pengennya begitu .. itachi jg blh,khukhukhu

Answer: Dafuq, Naru chan normal broh. Sasuke ya? Bisa jadi bisa jadi. :v

rohimbae88: um next buat pair mungkin perlu malah sangat perlu krena dgn pair cerita ak

n sangat membangun .sebagai bukti coba loe sebutkn anime yg tokoh utamanya ngk ada tertarik sama wanita...? mungkin ada tpi ngk pair ino ato sakura aja

Answer: Tp ane rasa, ane bakal gk terlalu menonjolkan sebuah Pair broh. Tp saran yg bagus.

shiko-chan:adegannya mirip sm tokyo ghoul . iya kan? iya kan? iya dong! hehehe...

lanjuttttt!

Answer: Yosh bener bingiiit. YEyeye lalala :'v

: hm ni cerita dibuat ulang atau dari author lain dipasrain ke anda...

aku dah pernah baca tapi judulnya apa aku lupa...

hampir 100% sama...

soalnya aq dah lupa kalimat"nya sih...

Answer: ini asli karangan ane om. Jujur dulu emang nih cerita pernah gw upload d ffn. Karena ada suatu hal yg gk meng enakkan dr Reviewer jd ceritanya q hapus. N skarang ane nekat upload lg. Coba skarang ente cari lg crita yg sama persis kaya punya ane. Kalau memang terbukti ane copast crita orang lain, ente boleh ngelaporin ane ke pihak yg berwajib. :'v

Donquixote Tamao : Hmm, cukup menarik ceritanya, aku suka.

Untuk masalah pair itu terserah pengarangnya dong.

Ok kutunggu kelanjutanya.

Answer: ok vroh.

And Buat yg Review minta lanjut, nih sekarang udah ane lanjut :v.

Thanks buat Review nya minna-san. :v

Dalam Beberapa episode kedepan, Author bakala ngehilangin Beberapa kekuatan Naruto dan memberikan Senjata yg sangat mengerikan.

Clue nya.

1\. Pedang

3\. Terkutuk

4\. Berwarna Hitam dan hitam kemerahan.

5\. Berhubungan dengan Kematian.

6\. Di awali dengan kata 'mura'

Eh kelebihan ya clue nya? Ngiahahaha.

Ne, Mohon REVIEW nya Minna-san.

Jaa ne...


End file.
